


Do not go

by rowenagirl



Series: Samwena One Shot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conforto, F/M, Nick é um piscicopata, Protective Sam Winchester, Rowena está com medo, Rowena machucada, Rowena veste as roupas de Sam, Sam a ajuda, Sam não a deixa ir, abraço, carinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Rowena estava perdida em seus pensamentos num dos hoteis 5 estrelas quando é surpreendida por alguém, e só há uma pessoa a quem ela poderia pedir ajuda...





	Do not go

**Author's Note:**

> Este é meu primeiro trabalho, estou realmente animada e assustada sobre isso. Espero muito que vocês gostem. Por favor me deixe saber se estou fazendo isso direito.

A tarde calmamente se despedia dos últimos tons de ciano deixando que as nuvens avermelhadas cobrissem todo o céu. O vento retumbava em cada construção e algumas sirenes estridentes podiam ser escutadas ao fundo. Rowena estava sentada na poltrona do hotel 5 estrelas com vista para o centro movimentado da cidade. Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto lia um antigo livro sobre histórias escocesas, procurando assim por um momento de sossego. Estava na cidade por um tempo, tentando se encontrar em meio a tantos sentimentos que haviam surgido, os quais ela tentava ao máximo reprimir, ela nunca perdoaria-se se acabasse machucada de novo. Por vezes tomava o uísque sobre a pequena mesa e então encarava a vista tentando-se convencer de que aquilo era de certa forma satisfatória e compensadora.  
Duas pequenas batidas na porta a tiraram de seu pequeno transe, uma voz fina e abafada e um pouco medrosa dizia do outro lado.  
\- Serviço de quarto.  
\- Pode entrar. - A ruiva dizia um tanto quanto desanimada enquanto folheava uma página sem nem ao menos prestar atenção, estava tão distraída, seus pensamentos fluíam longe, alguém em especial.  
\- Red! - Nick entrava no quarto carregando agora o corpo desfalecido da moça que ele fizera falar para conseguir entrar no quarto enquanto o sangue ainda escorria de sua garganta. - Senti sua falta.  
Rowena estremece ao ouvir essa mesma voz conhecida e que assolava todas as suas noites e eram suas piores lembranças, ela prende a respiração e levanta-se tentando parecer convincente enquanto o encarava com desprezo e raiva. Mesmo com Lucifer morto sua casca voltava a atormentar, flashes de seus piores momentos com Lucifer surgiam em sua mente a fazendo querer chorar, então ela apenas cera fortemente os olhos afastando essas lembranças, e volta a o encarar sem saber exatamente oque dizer, ou fazer, seu corpo estava e ela odiava estar sendo travada pelo medo.  
\- Eu quero dizer, não diretamente, até por que eu era apenas a casca de Lucifer... Mas você sabe, memórias dele, minhas memórias. - Nick andava devagar a encarando e por vezes observando a decoração cara do hotel enquanto passava a ponta do dedo por entre os balcões de decoração. Para ele o pensamento da mortes falhas de Rowena o faziam sentir mais vontade de a caçar e terminar de vez o que não conseguira, a fazer sofrer até que um mísero murmúrio não fosse capas de ser dito em sua boca, até que cada gota de sangue saísse por suas feridas. Nick era tão psicopata quanto Lucifer.  
\- Nick... - Ela fala um pouco mais vulnerável do que gostaria olhando para a moça jogada ao chão, o sangue ainda escorria vívido de sua garganta. - Eu suponho que não tenha vindo para tomar um chá. - A ruiva falava irônica o lançando um olhar de advertência. O medo corria por todo seu ser, a lembrança da horrível face de Lucifer com aqueles olhos que brilhavam vermelho sangue. Toda a dor que ele a causou.  
\- Como sempre você está certa. - Ele continua andando pelo quarto e chegando perto de uma pequena mesa redonda ele derruba o pequeno vaso de flor que havia em cima fazendo a ruiva involuntariamente fechar o olhos. - Sabe como é... Acerto de contas. - Ele estava a apenas alguns passos dela que mal conseguia se mover a não ser o acompanhar com os olhos. - Booh! - Ele gritou e começou a gargalhar de forma estridente quando viu que a ruiva deuum pulo assustada com seu grito. E então ele acabou a distância entre eles a agarrando com uma mão no pescoço a forçando a caminhar para trás até encontrar e bater suas costas fortemente na parede, ela mal conseguia se mover, sua respiração falhava e inutilmente ela tentava tirar a mão dele de seu pescoço.  
\- Saia de perto de mim. - A ruiva rosnava o encarando ainda tentando se soltar dele. - Seu verme.  
\- Não não não... Assim você me ofende. - Ele passava sua mão libre pela bochecha dela até roçar seu lábio com o polegar e ela virar a cara cada vez mais assustada. - Sempre tão bonita. - Ele sorria malicioso encarando todo seu corpo e apertando mais forte ainda seu pescoço.  
\- Seu nojento. - A bruxa da uma joelhada no membro dele assim o arremessando alguns metros longe.  
Tentava recuperar sua respiração em rápidas e intensas arfadas enquanto olhava pelo quarto em busca de algo que pudesse feri-lo.  
Ele rapidamente se levantou e correu furioso até ela a lançando um soco no olho direito o qual um corte em sua sobrancelha se instalou e imediatamente começou a sangrar, a ruiva podia sentir a ardência daquilo. Ele fica cada vez mais furioso e a segura pelos cabelos a deixando ajoelhada no chão. Para ela aquilo era a pior humilhação de todas, ela estava incapaz e ainda com seus poderes um pouco fracos para agir contra ele. Nick lançou um grande soco em sua barriga onde ela instantaneamente sentiu dor em uma costela, provavelmente agora quebrada com o chute que ele deu, ela grunhia baixinho pela dor e desejava que quem quer que fosse surgisse por aquela porta para a salvar, mas isso seria mais humilhação, ela era a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo mas estava paralisada diante dessa situação. Por um momento tudo que seu coração desejava em meio a esse caos e gritos de dor era estar nos braços fortes e quentes de Sam, o caçador a quem ela tem evitado pensar a tanto tempo, mas que foi em vão, ele ja havia roubado seu coração, seus pensamentos, tanto românticos como obscenos.  
Novamente Nick se aproximava, dessa vez segurando uma faca mão e ele rapidamente da um golpe que atinge o lado da barriga da ruiva que grita estridente por causa da dor e coloca sua mão numa tentativa falha de estancar o sangue. Se ela ficasse ali, com certeza morreria, não definitivamente, por que isso so aconteceria se fosse pelas mãos de Sam, mas seria o suficiente para traumatiza-la mais uma vez. Juntando todas suas forças ela se levanta e depois de ele ter a acertado mais uns golpes na cara e mais um corte numa perna ela consegue criar coragem para o lançar um feitiço com o pouco de sua magia e o lançar para o outro lado do quarto ganhando alguns segundos para uma decisão rápida, e ela sabia exatamente oque fazer.  
\- Rowena?! - Sam pergunta assustado quando vê a ruiva toda machucada chorando na sua frente, ela estava quase caindo, então Sam imediatamente foi para perto dela e colocou o braço dela sobre seu ombro e a pegou no colo a levando para baixo. Seu coração imediatamente começou a palpitar mais rápido, o corpo frágil e trêmulo dela em seu colo totalmente machucado e arrebentado, ele não sabia oque havia acontecido mas simplesmente não podia a deixar daquela maneira, em todo o tempo que estiveram juntos ele tinha certeza que nunca a vira numa maneira tão crítica ou chorando dessa maneira. Ele andava pelo corredor enquanto segurava firme o pequeno corpo e ela chorava encostada no peito do maior, as dores do seu corpo não eram nada comparadas com a dor das lembranças, mas nos braços Sam elas pareciam não existir.  
Ele cuidadosamente a colocou sobre sua cama e procurava por um kit de socorros que ele costumava guardar numa das prateleiras de seu quarto. Ele estava assustado, não imagina que fosse doer tanto a vez dessa forma, a um tempo ele vinha se importando cada vez mais com ela, ele sabia que no fundo ela só precisava de alguém que a entendesse e amasse.  
\- Oque aconteceu? - Sam pedia franzindo o cenho enquanto olhava para todos os cortes dela e sentava-se ao lado dela na cama.  
\- N-nick, ele veio atrás de mim, e-ele tentou me matar e-e... - A ruiva mal conseguia falar por causa dos soluços e do choro e Sam espontâneamente a puxou para um abraço cuidando para não machuca-lá.  
\- Shh, shh... Não precisa dizer mais nada. - Ele acariciava seu cabelo tentando a acalmar. Sam estava com medo também, ele havia concordado de que Nick poderia tentar ter uma vida normal, mas é óbvio que depois de ser a tantos anos a casca do próprio satanás ele jamais voltaria a ser o mesmo, e se Rowena estava dessa maneira agora uma parcela de culpa era sua. O pequeno corpo dela tremia muito, o sangue ainda escorria de sua testa e dos cortes de sua barriga e sua perna. Sam não podia imaginar oque Nick tinha tentado fazer com ela. - Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu estou aqui com você, e não  
Enquanto ela aos poucos recuperava o ritmo de sua respiração mas ainda o abraçava fortemente, o segurando perto dela, ele a fazia se sentir segura, e ela acreditava nas palavras dele, mesmo que estivesse com medo disso, de se apaixonar, sabia da dor que podia vir com isso.  
\- Tá melhor? - O caçador pergunta com uma voz calma ainda a abraçando.  
\- Uhum. - Ela se afasta do abraço e passa a palma da mão no nariz e rapidamente seca suas lágrimas ainda cabisbaixa. Odiava o fato de Sam estar a vendo fraca, vulnerável e machucada, mas ele era a única pessoa a quem ela poderia pedir socorro, era o único lugar que mal nenhum parecia importar. Instintivamente ela põe a mão sobre um dos ferimentos e Sam abre a caixa de primeiros socorros.  
\- Nós deveríamos dar uma olhada nisso. - Sam procura por algumas gases e remédios para acalmar a dor.  
\- Amanhã de manhã elas terão sumido. - A bruxa da de ombros sem o encarar.  
\- Não foi um pedido. - Ele se aproxima e ela tira a blusa ficando apenas de sutiã para que ele consiga esterilizar o ferimento. Ele limpava cuidadosamente o lugar para não a machucar e tentava evitar reparar em como o corpo dela era lindo oque agora era doloroso o ver com todos aqueles cortes. A ruiva mesmo machucada agora tinha se acalmado o suficiente e estava um pouco envergonhada pelo abraço embaraçoso e tudo mais. Ela ficava admirada enquanto o observava limpar cada mero ferimento, o cuidado de cada toque, a preocupação que ele carregava no rosto, era apaixonante.  
\- Por Deus, sinto muito que tenha passado por isso. - Ele guardava o kit de primeiros socorros e sentava-se na poltrona afundando as mãos em meio a suas pernas um pouco inquieto. - Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra você vestir. - Sam desaparece e retorna logo com algumas blusa macias que ele tinha e as deu para vestir ficando de costas enquanto ela se ajeitava. Assim que ela sinalizou para que ele se voltasse, pode perceber que coube perfeitamente como uma camisola nela. A ruiva por sua vez ficava extasiada sentindo o cheiro do caçador que emanava daquela camisa, era como se ele estivesse a abraçando.  
\- Você quer alguma coisa pra comer, eu posso fazer alguma coisa. - O caçador pergunta se aproximando da porta ainda a encarando.  
\- N-ão... Você pode ficar aqui comigo? Por favor... - A ruiva se sentava com dificuldadena cama o encarando pidona, ela corretamente estava com medo de passar a noite sozinha e a simples presença do caçador seria o suficiente para ela se sentir segura e amparada.  
\- C-claro. - O caçador para por um momento ainda na porta e depois a fecha indo em direção a poltrona e lá ficando enquanto a observava se ajeitar virada de costas para ele e aos poucos ter sua respiração mais leve até em fim ter conseguido dormir. Por vezes eram os pensamentos que a atormentavam, por vezes os sentimentos que ela negava sentir e que sabia que era errado, mas que toda vez que provava deles como hoje, enquanto Sam cuidava de seus ferimentos, ela tinha certeza de que ele era diferente, ele era especial, e a tratava como ninguém jamais a tratou, ela sabia que estava apaixonada, e ele certamente estava apaixonado por ela, mal podr a ver naquele estado e se conter as lágrimas. Rowena não tinha mais ninguém agora senão ele, mesmo que sua relação ainda fosse complicada, seus mundos mesmo ainda sendo o mesmo era completamente diferente, ela era uma bruxa e ele caçador, se odiaram por anos mas estavam sempre no mesmo lado no apocalipse, ela o ajudou incontáveis vezes e ele também, oque haviam desenvolvido um pelo outro era algo puro e carinhoso, apenas queriam a chance de sentir um toque de amor de novo, mesmo que o medo de o ter os fizesse reprimir isso, quase que inutilmente, pois já não eram capazes de aguentar quando estavam perto, porém o medo de estragar tudo ainda era grande e ninguém ousava tomar a primeira atitude.  
A noite estava escura lá fora e podia-se escutar o uivar do vento, ambos dormiam claramente, Sam acabara adormecido na poltrona enquanto vela-va pelo sono da bruxa, enquanto ela estava na cama enrolada em meio aos cobertotes, já estava bastante curada de seus machucados, provavelmente de manhã não restaria nenhum.  
Depois de um tempo...  
Sam acorda com gritos e choros de Rowena, ela se contorcia na cama mesmo dormindo.  
\- Rowena, acorda, está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo. - O caçador sentou rapidamente ao lado dela e a abraçava, era inevitável que ele ficasse assustado também e que algumas lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos, muitas vezes ele também acordava chorando e aos gritos por causa daqueles pesadelos e ninguém o entendia, a não ser Rowena e ele faria tudo que pudesse para a confortar.  
\- Isso nunca vai acabar? - A bruxa havia despertado e novamente se via abraçada no caçador, os soluços ainda a fazia tremer e algumas lágrimas gélidas ainda caiam. Sam acariciava sua cabeça e secava suas lágrimas.  
\- Eu ainda tenho eles... Eu não acho que eles vão embora tão cedo... Mas eu estou aqui por você. - Ele a abraçava mais forte a encarando no fundo daqueles olhos, por um momento ambos se perderam naquela imensidão, ambos sabiam que estavam apaixonados e que entendiam suas dores, seus medos e receios.  
\- Obrigada giant. - A bruxa falava um pouco envergonhada sem os desgrudar do abraço, com certeza nunca ficaram tão abraçados por tanto tempo. Porém nenhum dos dois sentia a necessidade de se mover. - De verdade. - Ela sorria fraco o encarando, era difícil para ela dizer essas palavras, mas a essa altura ela já não se importava em parecer fraca, não na frente dele, por que ele a entendia e estava ali cuidando dela.  
\- Não precisa agradecer. - Ele falava sorrindo ainda a acariciando, não conseguiam desgrudar o olhar um do outro, e nem queriam. O caçador achava que ela iria preferir continuar a dormir então tentou se levantar para voltar a poltrona, mas ela o impediu segurando em seu braço fazendo que ele se deitasse de novo.  
\- Eu suponho que não seja muito confortável dormir em uma poltrona. - Ela sorria enquanto limpava uma lágrima e abria mais espaço para que ele se deitasse também, e assim ele o fez e ela automaticamente o abraçou de novo. Ainda encarando um ao outro, sem dizer se quer uma palavra, estava escuro, se não fosse a fraca iluminação de um abajur de luz amarela que permanecia acesso na cômoda distante. Desejavam-se, queriam e desejavam os lábios um do outro, queriam senti-los e prova-los. Sam gentilmente acariciou a bochecha dela que fechou os olhos por alguns instantes reagindo ao toque, e novamente perdeu-se em seus lábios, nenhum poderia mais responder por seus atos quando a bruxa se aproximou de vagar e acabou com a mísera distância entre eles, e ele respondia, era um beijo lento, de paixão e ternura, havia um pouco de medo, mas o que suas almas estavam sentindo agora fazia cada mero toque valer a pena, suas línguas começavam a se acostumar com o interior da boca um do outro, suas mãos ainda os entrelaçando em um abraço, seus corpos tremiam ansiosos e estavam totalmente arrepiados, um mix de sentimentos os deixava extasiados, mas ao mesmo tempo insaciávelvelmente querendo por mais.  
\- Boa noite. - A ruiva falou os desgrudando do beijo voltando a deitar sua cabeça no peito dele, não sabia o que poderia acontecer se seguissem com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo e ela não queria estragar isso, um mix de sentimentos tomava conta de todo o seu corpo, seus lábios queimavam como brasas assim que ela desfez o beijo, seu corpo queria cada vez por mais, assim como o dele, mas ela não conseguiu continuar e apenas parou. Obviamente ambos apenas cederam ao momento de fraqueza, mas precisavam disso, porém não havia tempo para ressentimentos ou discussões sobre o que quer que tenha acontecido nesse rápido instante.  
\- Boa noite pequena. - Ele a abraçou e os cobriu, ficando assim pelo resto da noite. Seus corpos ainda se acostumavam as diferenças de tamanho de um e o outro que convenhamos ele era enorme e ela minúscula. Aos poucos ambos voltaram a dormir e acordaram no dia seguinte quando o sol já brilhava bastante alto. Sam havia acordado antes e se encarregou de fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não a acordar e foi a cozinha preparar um café e algumas coisas que ele sabia que ela gostaria. Assim que o caçador julgou ser tarde o suficiente voltou ao quarto para acorda-la, delicadamente cutucando seu ombro. Até que ela o encarasse um pouco confusa e desnorteada.  
\- Bom dia... Como se sente? - Ele pedia sentado-se ao lado dela na cama e a mesma se apoiou na cabeceira ainda um pouco sonolenta. - Desculpa ter te acordado, mas já era tarde. - Ele sorria bobo olhando para o chão.  
\- Eu me sinto melhor. Ela sorria tomando consciência de tudo que estava acontecendo o encarando um pouco envergonhada.  
Ela sorri de novo enquanto analisava que todos os ferimentos tinham sumido, mal podia-se ver onde eles antes haviam estado. E Sam sorri de volta quando percebe que eles sumiram.  
\- Eu fiz um café especial pra você. - O caçador abre um sorriso fraco e envergonhado fitando o chão. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem e de que ele estava fazendo tudo que podia para a ajudar, não poderia jamais a vê-la com dor de novo, ele sabia boa parte de sua história inteira e ela certamente não merecia passar por isso de novo, Sam passara a manha inteira pensando nela enquanto preparava o café, ele a amava mesmo com todos os seus defeitos e seus erros no passado, ele sabia que ela só estava com medo, porém ele estava disposto a faze-la acreditar no amor de novo e seria paciente para isso, o tempo que ele precisasse, mas tanto ele quanto ela sabiam que agora era a hora, seus lábios ainda em brasas no escuro daquela noite dizia isso.  
\- Você fez? Bem... Estou surpresa para ver... - A bruxa falou baixinho e um pouco confusa por ele estar tão preocupado, ela sabia que não era por pena, era por que ele sempre era cuidadoso e gentil com ela, e foi assim que ela se apaixonou. Ela levantou devagar ajeitando a camiseta que Sam havia a emprestado e ela engachou seu braço no dele indo juntos a cozinha, seja oque for que estava acontecendo naquele dia, nenhum dos dois estava disposto a abrir mão.  
\- Eu sei que você gosta de chá de ervas cítricas... E eu fiz panquecas... Panquecas saudáveis com essa essa cobertura deliciosa que eu fiz. - Sam havia puxado a cadeira para ela sentar e a servia. Ele mal havia percebido que mesmo que não passassem tanto tempo juntos ele a observava tanto que havia decorado seus gostos. Ela sorria fraco enquanto o observava a servir, ninguém jamais conhecia ela daquela maneira, sabia e se importava com o que ela gostava ou preferia.  
\- Não queria dizer isso... Mas você realmente acertou no ponto. - A bruxa falava dando uma última garfada na sua panqueca e Sam sorrio satisfeito e orgulhoso.  
Assim que ambos acabaram prontificaram-se a lavar e secar as louças, conversavam sobre assuntos aleatórios, porém Rowena sentia a necessidade de contar a Sam exatamente oque havia acontecido no seu quarto de hotel com Nick, que ele havia tentando levantar seu vestido a força, tudo que ele machucou e a atrocidade que ele podetia ter feito além de a matar se ela não tivesse conseguido fugir de lá a tempo. Quando viram ja estavam na cozinha ainda continuando a conversa, ambos escutando atentamente a o que cada um tinha a dizer e a desabafar, coisas que jamais ousaram contar para qualquer outra pessoa, mas que nesse momento propício parecia o ideal a se fazer. Rowena contara detalhadamente como foram esses seus 4 séculos de vida e contava a falta que sentia de seu filho, havia muita dor e arrependimento guardado em seu coração, culpa também, ela desejava ter feito as coisas diferentes com Crowley, mas agora era tarde demais, era realmente não se orgulhava da pessoa que costumava ser no passado, mas ela só queria se proteger, não ser machucada e humilhada de novo, quem a poderia julgar por temer a dor?  
Toda a responsabilidade que Sam vem carregando por todos esses anos, cada apego e consequentemente persa que ele teve de enfretar e de escolhas erradas as quais teve de lidar com os efeitos, salvar o mundo todo dia para que mais nenhuma família precisasse passar pela dor que ele e Dean passaram, aguentar fortemente tudo que passou, tanto com Lucifer quando qualquer monstro, e não era apenas por isso que Sam e Rowena sentiam uma ligação, ambos atingiram seus poderes máximos e foram levados a perdição, Sam com o sangue de demônio e Rowena com seu poder total. Perderam-se diante da imensidade de todo poder e cairam de seus auges, por que jamais importará o quão poderoso se torne se não tem quem amas por perto e se estiver feliz.  
\- Você sabe Samuel… As coisas que aconteceram nas beiras daquele lago… - A ruiva contava uma história de seu passado que jamais teve coragem de o fazer antes. Ela nem mais continha as lágrimas, era impossível lembrar de como seu passado for a arruinado pelo pai de Crowley. – Eu era uma menina pobre e magricela, eu não tinha nada, eu não era alguém, e ele fex acreditar que me amava e que fugiriamos juntos… Eu entrei a única coisa que tinha a ele Sam… Minha pureza… Fergus foi concebido naquela dia… E depois disso eu tive de o criar sozinha, eu mal podia cuidar de mim mesma e tinha de cuidar de uma criança… As pessoas de lá desejavam que morressemos em um boeiro cobertos de nosso próprio vômito, enquanto o meu único amor estava aquecido com sua esposa na frente da lateira e da farta mesa de comidas da grande casa deles… - A bruxa falava com mais raiva, lágrimas frias desciam pelo seu rosto sem expressão enquanto ela dava um gole no uísque e voltava e encarar Sam, mas não conseguia o olhar no fundo dos olhos. Ele estava assustado com tudo que havia escutado sobre sua história, tudo que queria era abraça-la e dizer que ela o tinha para tudo que quosesse e precisasse, mas ele não sabia se devia o fazer, não sabia como ela reagiria, a alma dela era tão quebrada, assim como a dele, elas eram capazes de se compreender.  
\- Eu nunca quis esse mundo… Eu jamais o teria escolhido se tivesse tido a oportunidade de escolher. Eu só queria ter tido uma infância normal com meu irmão e meus pais, ter crescido numa casa com um jardim e uma cerca branca, namorar na escola, e ser um advogado de sucesso, essa nunca foi a vida que eu quis… Ser destinado a ser a casca perfeita do próprio diabo, ter de arriscar minha vida em cada apocalipse e perder a cada um deles pessoas com que eu me importo e sempre conviver com essa culpa de que talvez eu não fiz oque devia ter feito. – Sam falava igualmente chorando, nunca for a capaz de ter uma conversa dessas com qualquer outra pessoa, mas ali e com ela ele sentia que podia a confiar esse sentimento.  
\- Isso é oque acontece para pessoas como nós… Não é como se pudéssemos viver uma vida normal depois de tudo isso. Eu vou apenas continuar minha vida tentando me redimir e consertar alguns erros, aliás já sabemos como será meu fim.– A ruiva da de ombros se ajeitando no sofá.O fato de que Sam seria quem a mataria definitivamente a machucava mais do que ela gostaria de admitir, assim como aquele dia em que ele atirou nela, o quanto ela teve de ser forte para conter as lágrimas, ela jamais esperava que ele o fizesse mesmo já sabendo que poderia a matar, mas assim que seus olhos haviam encontrado os dele ela pode ver de imediato a dor e arrependimento estampado neles, ele jamais se perdoaria se aquilo havia causando algum mal. Mas ela não podia correr o risco de se apaixonar mais ainda por quem seria responsável por seu fim, ela não podia se imaginar morta pelas mãos dele e amaldiçoava quem quer que fosse que havia escrito e estipulado que o seu fim fosse assim.– Bem… Eu acho que devo voltar agora. – Rowena se levanta deixando o copo na pequena mesa redonda. – A verdade é que ela não queria ir, estava com medo, mas não queria que Sam fizesse isso por causa da sua história.  
\- Mas não é seguro ir, eu não vou te deixar… - Sam se levanta rapidamente até o lado dela segurando seu braço delicamente.  
\- Por que? – A ruiva da de ombros o encarando o fundo dos olhos e se perdia na imensidão dos de Sam.  
\- Eu me importo com você… Não posso deixar correr o risco de algo assim acontecer de novo. – O caçador estava com sua respiração pesada e ofegante procurando por coragem para o que realmente queria e precisava dizer. Seu corpo tremia e parecia não mais responder aos seus chamados, ele ficava totalmente vulnerável perto dela, toda vez se perdia ao observar as sinuosas curvas do corpo dela, a forma como as mechas ruivas de cabelo cor fogo se destacavam sobre a pele pálida e sardenta, aquele olhar perdido e assustado que o encarava toda vez, e aqueles lábios tão vermelhos quanto sangue, era demais para se conter. – Eu não aguentaria ver mais alguém que amo sofrer. – O caçador por mim criou coragem e disse, a distância entre eles era quase inexistente, sua voz quase falhava, e suas pernas pareciam querer cambalear. Rowena já fez muito mal mas ela não merecia sofrer e nem mesmo acabar morta, mesmo que não fosse definitivo a não ser pelas mãos de Sam, o saber disso o quebrava por dentro, ele jamais poderia imaginar cometer tal atrocidade mesmo diante de qualquer ato que ela fosse capaz de fazer, ela estava diferente agora, queria redenção, e mesmo que jamais admitisse ela queria sentir algo ter alguém a quem chamar de lar. E ele estava disposto a ser isso para ela, o sentimento que ele sentia pela ruiva vinha crescendo conforme eles estavam sempre trabalhando juntos e não foi algo que ele pudesse ou quisesse evitar, apenas aconteceu e ele está feliz que o fez, ele apenas queria que ela pudesse se ver como ele a via, forte e brava, lutando pela sua independência e não aceitando nada menos do que merecesse.  
\- A bruxa havia paralisado assim que escutara dele que ele a amava, é claro que rla havia percebido, tudo era muito aparente, a maneira como ele cuidava e tratava ela, não como fazia com qualquer outra pessoa, e aquele beijo correspondido havia a dado a certeza. Ela ficou estática naquele momento apenas digerindo, seu corpo tremia e novamente mais lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Sam a encarava com medo e a espera de qualquer reação, eles já estavam tão perto, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, podiam sentir o cheiro único que emanava da pele de cada um e que era capaz de os desestruturar.  
\- - Eu te amo… Você não precisa dizer de volta… Eu só queria dizer isso, você merece saber. – Sam falava com a voz trêmula enquanto a encarava marejado no fundo dos olhos, a ruiva apenas Like sorrio fraco e uma lágrima desceu de seu rosto, Sam imediatamente a secou com o polegar e pousou sua mão na bochecha dela e a viu fechar os olhos em reação ao seu toque. E assim que novamente ela voltou ao encarar ele acabou com a mísera distância que os separarava os juntando em um beijo lento, atento a qualquer reação da ruiva, não queria que ela sentisse mal ou desconfortável, ela por sua vez retribuia o beijo que por tanto tempo tinha esperado, por tanto tempo vinha negando a si mesma que desejava estar em lugar nenhum senão nos braços grandes e musculosos do caçador, que queria se entregar a o que quer que isso estava sendo, o quanto ela anciava pelo toque daqueles labios carnudos nos seus, era quase impossível disfarçar e não o olhar de cima para baixo toda vez que estavam juntos e ter pensamentos errados sobre eles dois.  
Seus corpos se arrepiavam ao toque, seus lábios ferviam a cada vez que se roçavam e suas línguas novamente se encontravam e se contorciam em apenas um ritmo que ambas sabiam como se fossem destinadas a fazer isso, a ruiva ficava na ponta dos pés para conseguir alcançar por mais daquele beijo e afundava uma das mãos nos cabelos longos do caçador a outra descansava no ombro enquanto ele a segurava firmemente nas costas, suas mãos largas e grandes a causavam arrepios a cada vez que se moviam sobre o tecido fino da flanela que Sam havia emprestado a ruiva e ele se entregava ao toque dela quando a bruxa começou a beija-lo em seu pescoço dando leves mordiscadas e chupões, extasiada pelo cheiro único da pele dele e da fragãncia masculina, então ela respirava próximo aquela pele sensível ainda acostumando-se com o seu corpo grande a abraçando, os juntando novamente em outro beijo, dessa vez mais quente. As mãos bobas preocupavam-se em exploxar todos aqueles lugares desejados, ansiosos pela reação do outro, a sensação de medo com adrenalina, paixão e fúria, num movimento rápido o caçador correu suas mãos até as coxas da ruiva e depois de as acariciar algumas vezes, sentindo a pele quente e macia da ruiva ele a segurou firme e a pegou no colo fazendo-a encaixar em seu corpo e ela o entrelaça apertado com as pernas e o beija como se o mundo fosse acabar, e pelo oque ambos sabiam, podia.  
Ele a segurava firme ainda em meio aos beijos enquanto ia até seu quarto e a deitava delicadamente na cama, ambos os olhares famintos que não eram capazes de se descolar, então o caçador sobe sobre ela, seu corpo enorme abrangia o dela inteiramente, as diferenças de tamanho deles era incrível e apaixonante, então a bruxa o puxou para novamente os unir em um beijo e começou a tirar sua flanela xadrez, sentindo a textura de cada lugar por onde sua mão raspava enquanto a arremessava a algum lugar do quarto, o deixando apenas com uma camisa preta que destacava seus músculos fazendo sua respiração pesar, então ela rapidamente tirou sua cinta, seguidamente abrindo o botão e o zíper. O beijo novamente ficava mais quente a medida em que suas mãos curiosas conheciam todas as partes do corpo um do outro, a bruxa não se contendo arrancou sedenta a camisa do caçador revelando pela primeira vez o peito do caçador, suas mãos sobre ele acompanhando o movimento de cada respiração, a tatuagem anti-possessão, o quão forte que ele era, era inevitável que ela não tivesse um sorriso perverso estampado em seu rosto enquanto o observava orgulhoso, ele rapidamente a juntou em mais um beijo, sua mão se afundando no cabelo dela e a outra descendo até sua coxa a apertando e levantando a “camisole” da ruiva, sentia a textura da bunda dela por vezes dando alguns apertos enquanto a respiração da bruxa começava a pesar cada vez mais em reação a cada roque e beijo que ambos davam.  
Em um rápido momento ambos apenas estavam vestidos com suas roupas intimas, os olhares colados, como se fossem dois adolescents completamente apaixonados que estivessem conhecendo um ao outro pela primeira vez, suas ãos deslizavam devagar pela pele mácia um do outro observando cada reação, cada arrepio, cada mísero roçar de suas almas. O caçador ainda estava sobre ela e então corria a ponta de seus dedos descendo pelo peito dela até o abdomen, dedilhando cada pequena sarda do corpo branco e pálido da ruiva, enquanto ela não era capaz de desgrudar o olhar dele. Tão logo ele chegou com sua até a parte da ruiva, devagar passando seu dedo ainda por cima do tecido, a encontrando completamente molhada para ele, ele sorri perverso a encarando e ela apenas deu de ombros maliciosa antes de os puxar e juntar em outro beijo. Ambos estavam sedentos daquele momento então a ruiva gentilmente afasta as pernas para o incentivar a continuar, ambos queriam e desejavam por isso, pelo corpo e pelo gosto um do outro, era inevitável que não estivessem completamente excitados um pelo outro, os desejando inteiramente, cada vez mais daquele sentimento que estavam sentindo, daquele êxtase.  
Assim que viu que devia continuar imediatamente ele se prontificou a delicadamente tirar a calcinha da bruxa com ambos os seus indicadores e a jogar a qualquer canto do quarto, seu corpo tremiam simplesmente pelo prazer de a ver,a ruiva tinha um corpo invejável, muito bem definido e com perigosas curvas, ele podia jurar que era um pedaço de paraíso. Ele começou com pequenos selinhos perto de suas coxas, cada vez mais se aproximando da região da ruiva e quando o vez, começou a beijar e lamber seu clitóris, devagar, aproveitando cada momento, sentindo o gosto dela e a desejando mais,a bruxa por sua vez afundava uma de suas mãos nos cabelos do caçador e a outra segurava-se firme ao lençol, mesmo sendo a primeira vez deles, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, era como se estivessem destinados a isso, ao ver a reação dela ele intensificou os movimentos com sua boca e acrescentou um dedo no interior da bruxa, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem para que ela se acostumasse com isso, rapidamente ele acrescentou mais um dedo e escutou gemidos de aprovação da bruxa. Ela era tão saborosa, ele certamente considerava fazer isso mais vezes, por que ele a amava, e estar junto a ela era um sentimento que nenhum dos dois jamais seria capaz de explicar.  
Depois de um tempo o caçador volta a clamar pelos lábios carnudos e vermelhos da ruiva e a mesma em um movimento brusco o virou ficando sobre ele ainda no meio do beijo, ela rebolava seu quadril sobre ele para o instigar e o mesmo a livrou de seu sutiã, exibindo peitos duros e bastante empinados, e ele os massageava ainda em meio ao beijo enquanto ela se contorcia cada vez mais sobre ele, sentindo a textura dura e pulsante presa sobre o tecido fino da cueca, estava amando o efeito que tinha sobre o caçador e isso certamente era apenas o ínicio. Então a ruiva corria a ponta de sua unha sobre o corpo dele até chegar ao seu baixo membro e começou a circundar seu eixo ainda sobre o fino tecido, o sentia duro e vibrante esperando por ela. Em poucos segundos a cueca já não os separava mais e então a bruxa o pegou e abocanhou, o chupava e lambia, o engolindo por completo, ela estava admirada com o tamanho e a grossura, e então motivava-se a continuar, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua na parte mais sensível e ajudava com uma das mãos fazendo movimentos vai e vem, o caçador chamava por seu nome em meio aos gemidos, ele estava admirado por mesmo tendo mãos tão pequenas elas eram ágeis e surpreendentemente satisfatórias.  
Em pouco tempo ela rastejou de volta até os lábios dele e encaixou seu quadril no dele, se acostumando com o tamanho do membro do caçador dentro dela, ele extasiado enquanto se acostumava com o ambiente quente e apertado da ruiva, em cada movimento vai e vem, a ruiva cavalgava em movimentos sedutores em cima dele enquanto beijavam-se, o caçador segurando firmemente as coxas da ruiva a ajudando a cada movimento.  
Agora eles eram apenas um só, perdidos naquela noite, em todos aqueles sentimentos que os inundava, aquela sintonia em que estavam, movimentos que pareciam decorados, seus corpos se arrepiando a cada mero toque, pois sabiam que se amavam, que não era apenas algo de uma noite, o que nutriam a tempo agora já não era mais segredo, o que sentiam era verdadeiro, sabiam do que tinham passado, as coisas horríveis as quais fizeram, tudo que passaram, mas não haviam julgamento se não amor e conforto, era como se a cada minuto que passassem juntos montasse cada pedacinho quebrado de suas almas, fizesse cada trauma ser esquecido, cada dor anulada, e só o que importasse fosse o que eles estavam sentindo, talvez o medo por se entregarem, mas tudo estava sendo compensador.  
Sam delicadamente a deitou e ficou sobre ela, ainda encaixados, em vários movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem, a ruiva apertando ao máximo seu interior, comprimindo o membro dele, o fazendo aumentar a velocidade fazendo seus corpos pularem a cada estocada, o caçador clamava beijos pelo pescoço da ruiva, sentindo a respiração pesada dela, se extasiando daquele perfume único e que ele desejou por muito tempo sentir, tocar o corpo e a alma dela. Ela segurava forte as costas do caçador, e a aranhava, provavelmente haveriam marcas ali no próximo dia e no pescoço dela também, então mais uma trocaram de posições, a ruiva ficou no colo do caçador, estavam abraçados e pulavam a cada estocada, extasiados ao cheiro um do outro, sabiam que todos estariam contra o que eles tinham, ele caçador e ela bruxa, mas o que sentiam era superior a tudo isso.  
Não tardou até ambos terem chegado aos seus ápices, a ruiva deitou sobre o peito do caçador o dedilhando com a ponta de sua unha, o maior acariciava o cabelo dela, nada havia sido dito desde então, isso respondera todas suas perguntas.  
\- Eu te amo também. – A bruxa murmurou apenas o suficiente para Sam escutar e o abraçou forte.  
Ele sabia que para ela essas eram palavras difíceis de serem ditas, mas ele sabia o quanto elas foram sinceras, eles se amavam e nada podia mudar ou acabar com isso, realmente seus passados e suas experiências não haviam sido as melhores, mas agora eles tinham um ao outro, e sabiam disso, por que eles podiam sentir. E assim iniciou-se uma linda história, onde duas almas quebradas encontraram refúgio e amor uma na outra, era eles contra o mundo e tudo que estivesse no caminho deles.


End file.
